Beautiful Thing
by PKimLee
Summary: SungMin: Vivir en un mudo asi no es nada facil, querer ser aceptado como soy parece imposible, si no tengo nada a lo que me pueda aferrar... ¿porque seguir?


KyuHyun

Soy un hombre que a mis veinte años puede considerado alguien antipático, frio y severo, sin embargo cuando conocí a SungMin creí haber cambiado. Y sin duda asi fue, se que algo sucedió en mi interior, siempre he sido de la opinión de que las personas en realidad no cambiamos, solo fingimos hacerlo cuando se nos ofrece un beneficio, y al pasar los años simplemente nos volvemos mas como somos.

Sin duda amo mi libertad mas que nada, y es por eso que trato mantenerme alejado de gente innecesaria para mi, es por eso que cuando mi padre me pidió aque favor me negué rotundamente.

KH: pero padre!

: por favor KyuHyun has lo que te digo!

KH: padre el que tenga excelentes calificaciones no quiere decir que pueda andar haciéndole de maestrito de niños tontos y mimados!

: es un favor para mi socio!

KH: y si es un favor para tu socio ¿porque solamente no le contratas un tutor y ya?, o es acaso que quieres ahorarte el dinero o mejor aun, ¿quieres hacerme pagar todo el dinero que te gastas en mi?

: no seas irrespetuoso y no, no es por eso, aunque no se por que te quejas si vives muy bien con mi dinero, además si lo haces tu mismo mi socio lo vera como un acto de futura amistad entre nuestros hijos y entre nosotros!

KH: tu puedes hacerte amigo de quien quieras, déjame a mi conseguirme los mios!

Ashh esto es tan molesto, en primera tengo que aguantar el sermón de mi padre mientras estudio, por si fuera poco tengo que soportar que me restriegue su dinero en a cara, si por mi fuera ya hubiera huido, y lo he intentado pero mmmh como decirlo pues mi padre tiene ojos por todo el mundo, ya lo se! Puedo hacer que el chiquillo me odie y asi no querrá que le de clases!

SrCho: haa como si tuvieras tantos amigos!, no quiero escucharte mas, sabes que, esto no esta a discusión lo harás porque yo te lo digo!, el sábado por la mañana SungMin estará en tu departamento, y ni se te ocurra hacerle una grosería por que me vas a conocer en verdad ChoKyuHyun!, colgó el teléfono furioso.

KH: yo también te quiero papa!,Genial para mi colmo lee mis pensamientos.

Asi que ahí estaba un sábado en el que podría estar haciendo algo mejor, esperando en la terraza de mi departamento asi podría ver que aspecto tenia antes de conocerlo aunque no se porque me interesa, ok, ok solo tratare de terminar con esto lo antes posible. Ahí estaba vestido con unos pantalones blancos muy ajustados para mi gusto, ¿una playera rosa?! Y un bonete blanco que cubría sus dorados cabellos al igual que su rostro, ¿en verdad es un chico?, porque cualquier persona que lo viera a esta distancia pensaría que es una chica, tal ves papa se equivoco y es una chica, me hundí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando lo perdí de vista y en un instante el timbre de mi puerta sonaba, me dirigí a recibirlo.

SM: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Lee SungMin, perdón por as molestias mi padre no debió haberte metido en este apuro...

KH: vaya si es un chico después de todo, dijo mientras terminaba de darle el ultimo vistazo a SungMin.

SM: ¿perdón?

KH: he no, no nada, pasa, ¿me decías?

SM: te decía que lamento molestarte, tratare de ponerme al corriente lo mas pronto posible para no quitarte mucho tu tiempo, me puse tan nervioso cuando me entere que eras tu el que me daría clases de tutoria

KH: ¿a que te refieres?

SM: pues eres el chico mas listo de la universidad y yo de hecho el mas torpe, eres algo asi como famoso, aunque nunca te veo acompañado de nadie.

KH: dudo que mi fama sea por ser inteligente, ¿o me equiboco?

SM: yo… lo siento, no estoy aquí por eso, debería de dar las gracias por tu ayuda en ves de incomodarte.

KH: descuida, empecemos. Hace calor ¿te ofresco algo de beber?

SM: agua esta bien gracias.

KH: aquí tienes, ¿empezamos?

SM: gracias, si, si claro

KH: asi que estamos en la misma universidad.

SM: en la misma clase de hecho

KH: oh vaya nunca te he visto

SM: no te culpo soy muy poco interesante para que alguien siquiera voltee a verme, dijo mientras sacaba su libros de su maletín al hacerlo algunos cayeron al suelo

KH: lo siento no quise que sonara de esa manera, te ayudo con eso, tomo uno de los cuadernos que habían caído y mientras se lo daba noto que era de música.

SM: gracias, no te preocupes

KH: ¿te gusta la música?

SM: es solo un pasatiempo, mis padres no aprobarían esto, por favor no se los comentes.

KH: no es mi asunto, asi que no te preocupes, ahora si comencemos.

SM:claro.

SunMing no tenia problemas de aprendizaje como mi padre me avía dicho, solo era un poco distraído, al parecer yo lo soy un poco también y es que nunca antes lo note, y ahora no podía dejar de notarlo, no podía dejar de ver esos enormes ojos y su bella piel blanca. Cuando no comprendía algo se ponía nervioso y se mordía los labios, pero al contrario cuando me entendía esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a desear las horas de la tutoría para estar a solas con el, si bien lo veía en la escuela no quería que se notara mi creciente interés por el, porque el solo me necesitaba para aprobar sus clase, su presencia comenzó a molestarme, me ponía de mal humor que entendiera lo que le explicaba, que hiciera lo ejercicios sin supervisión, que sus notas mejoraran, creo que ese fue el momento en el que me di cuanta que me enamore de el.

SungMin

Aquel dia que mi padre me reprendió por la baja en mi calificación realmente me sentí insignificante, y es que no quería tener problemas con el y mama son las únicas personas con las que llevo la fiesta en paz, no nos vemos muy seguido pero lo ultimo que quiero es tener mas cosas en la que pensar.

: he hablado con uno de mis socios y me dijo que su hijo esta dispuesto a ayudarte

SM: pero padre lo ultimo que quiero es molestar a alguien con esto

SrLee: eso lo hubieras pensado antes de sacar esas notas!, además deverias agradecer que el joven mas inteligente de la universidad vaya a ayudarte, el señor Cho me dijo que su hijo te recibirá el sábado en su apartamento.

SM: ¿Cho?

: si su hijo se llama Cho Kyu Hyun, sabes no tengo tiempo para esto te mandare los datos por internet, estaré pendiente de tu avance!, SungMin no le des problemas a ese chico, hasta luego.

SM: hasta… colgó!

Escuche bien KyuHyun, ChoKyuHyun el chico mas inteligente de toda la universidad, me dará clases de tutoría ¿a mi?, de pronto esto no suena mal, pero como es que el acepto, siempre anda solo para todos lados, a veces hasta llega a darme miedo su mirada, no importa solo hare lo que mi padre me dijo y terminare con esto.

Los días de accesoria han ido bien, por asi decirlo, KyuHyun se concentra solo en ayudarme con mis clases, el es muy paciente con migo, a pesar de que en la universidad ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, parece seguir sin notar que estamos en la misma aula, a pesar de que hago lo mejor que puedo, y de hecho he mejorado mis notas, pero últimamente parece estar de mal humor y cuando le enseño mis notas me ignora, y aunque parezca extraño siento la necesidad de llamar su atención, quiero estar cerca de el, por primera ves en mi vida deseo con tantas ganas que alguien me note.

KH: SungMin-shi has mejorado mucho.

SM: lo dices de una forma que casi me convence.

KH: ¿perdon?

SM: sabes estoy muy agradecido contigo por todo lo que has hecho pero…

KH: ¿pero?

SM: si no quiere hacer esto solo tienes que decírmelo.

KH: sigo sin entender.

SM: yo trato de hacer que esto funcione para que puedas sentirte orgulloso de lo que estoy logrando, pero parece que a ti no te interesa

KH: ¿porque tendría que interesarme?

SM: tienes razón, comenzó a recoger sus libros, soy un tonto

KH: ¿a donde vas?

SM: a casa! ¿a donde mas podría ir?

KH: no hemos terminado.

SM: tu mismo lo dijiste, mis notas han mejorado así que no le veo el caso, ya me las arreglare yo solo, como siempre solo!, dijo con los ojos húmedos y salió de el departamento.

KyuHyun

¿Acaso estaba a punto de llora?, soy un tonto! Claro que me importa y me importa mucho, si estoy molesto es porque no quiero aceptar frente a el este sentimiento que me esta volviendo loco, yo siempre pensé en mi tipo ideal de pareja como alguien casi perfecto, alguien que amara las matemáticas como yo, que compartiera mis inquietudes, alguien con quien pudiera intercambiar conocimientos, que me ganara en StarCraf, mi extraña afición, un clon de mi mismo, el sin duda estaba muy lejos de ser todo eso, pero como era de esperarse me obsesione, y entonces entendí esa frase que dice que en el corazón no se manda, ¿ entonces que estoy haciendo aquí parado?, salió corriendo del edificio y volteo a todos lados y lo vio a una calle de ahí, corrió asia el y a darle alcance lo tomo por la mano.

KH: espera!

SM: ¿que pasa?

KH: espera no te vaya asi, hablemos por favor

SM: no ahí nada de que hablar, tu me dejaste muy claro que no te interesa lo que pase conmigo, que mas da ya estoy acostumbrado a ser invisible, igual nadie notaria si vivo o muero.

KH: no digas eso!

SM: porque acaso no es asi!

KH: yo… yo si te noto!, yo tal ves no te lo diga, tal ves te ignore en la escuela pero

SM: ¿pero?

KH: SungMin-shi debes entender que no es fácil para mi adaptarme a la gente, tu mismo lo has dicho siempre ando solo y no fue fácil para mi adaptarme a ti, no fue fácil para mi aceptar que quería tenerte cerca, que quería…

SM: ¿si?

KH: que quería que fuéramos… amigos

SM: amigos!

KH: si! Amigos y si no es muy tarde y si tu quieres podemos intentarlo.

SM: ¿quiere decir que podría acercarme a ti en clase?

KH: no solo en clase, a la hora que quieras estaré disponible si me necesitas

SM: gracias, ¿KyuHyun-Shi?

KH: dime.

SM: ¿puedo llamarte Kyu?, debido a que ya somos amigos podríamos dejar las formalidades ¿no crees?

KH: claro, dijo esbozando una sonrisa, ¿y como debería llamarte yo? ¿Donseng?

SM: hee no eso sigue siendo muy formal, y en todo caso seria Hyung!

KH: ¿he?

SM: ¿acaso no lo sabes?, soy dos años mayor que tu!

KH: como!, ¿y como es que vamos en el mismo grado?

SM: yo perdía años de colegio por algo que tal ves te cuente algún dia, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, puesdes llamarme Min!

KH: pero Hyung.

SM: Min!

KH: yo, yo lo intentare pero no te prometo nada

SM: mhhh esta bien

KH: ¿ahora quieres regresar al departamento?

De pronto alguien se acerco a ellos, al parecer la persona estaba borracha, lo percibieron por su camina y apestoso olor que despedía.

KI: hola SungMin, ¿que andas haciendo por aca?

KH: ¿amigo tuyo?

KI: ¿Qué yo amigo de esta cosa?

KH: ¿perdón?

SM: KangIn déjanos en paz!,

KI: ¿acaso a tu novio le molesta?, ¿desde cuando te volviste tan?

SM: el…

KH: Discúlpate!, dijo tomándolo de la playera

KI: yo no tengo por que disculparme con este mariquita!

KyuHyun estuvo a punto de darle un golpe pero fue detenido por SungMin

SM: no! Basta, dejalo!

KH: de que hablas! ¿acaso no lo escuchaste?!

SM: por favor no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, solo déjalo que se vaya, esta borracho es por eso que lo hace, Kyu… por favor!

KH: Largate!, pero te advierto que no tendrás las misma suerte la próxima ves

KI: haa crees que necesito tu permiso para hacer lo que quiera!, vamos golpéame si te atreves!, quiso golpearlo pero cuando intento dar un paso cayo al piso a causa de su borrachera.

SM: Kyu vámonos, déjalo ahí, tomo su mano y se alejaron.

KH: ¿quien era ese sujeto?

SM: es… el no es nadie, olvidemos esto.

KH: ¿como me pides que olvide esto?!, ese tipo desagradable te insulto, ¿y tu solo lo dejas ir ?!

SM: tu lo viste estaba borracho.

KH:¿ y solo por eso te tiene que tratar asi?!, sabes si quieres que esto de la amistad funcione vas a tener que confiar mas en mi!

SM: esta bien te lo dire, pero no te molestes conmigo.

KH: ¿y bien?

SM: el asiste a la misma universidad que nosotros, va en el siguiente grado, el… el siempre a sido asi conmigo…

KH: ¿asi?, ¿asi como?

SM: molesto, cada ves que ve me insulta, es como si no soportara mi presencia, y aun cuando trato de evitarlo el aparece por todas partes.

KH: ¿Por qué no lo has reportado?

SM: no serviría de nada, el es el hijo de el decano, ¿entonces a quien crees tu que le creerían?, ¿al hijo de el decano?, ¿o al que aparentemente es todo lo que ellos creen?.

KH: ¿ellos?

SM: ¿dije ellos?, que tonto, el quise decir el.

KH: no tienes porque soportar todas esas porquerías!

SM:¿ aun no lo entiendes verdad?, la gente aparenta no notarlo, o a lo mejor en realidad no les interesa.

KH: tal ves a los demás no les interese, pero ahora me tienes a mi, y no dejare que esto siga!

SM: eso es muy dulce, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi, no valgo la pena…

KH: que rayos…

SM: o ahí esta mi auto, nos vemos mañana!

KH: Hyung esta conversación no ha terminado!

SM: bye, bye!

SungMin

No, no puedo involucrarlo en esto, recién no hicimos amigos, y no puedo atormentarlo con mis estúpidos problemas, es mejor que lo mantenga alejado de esto.


End file.
